My Malicious Mermaid
by DevastatingDemise
Summary: One selfish & arrogant mermaid. One stubborn & callous human. Add the 2 of them together & what do you get?... Disaster. Follow the lives of 2 figures as they eradicate tales of kind & caring mermaids, loving guys & romantic stories between the two races.
1. Prolouge

Tales of beautiful mermaids falling for handsome human men are often told and usually end in the duo living happily ever after.

But…

What if mermaids weren't all they expected to be?

What if one mermaid had been raised to despise humans due to her mother having an unfortunate encounter with a male human?

And what would happen if that selfish mermaid just so happened to meet a human guy who could easily cope with her personality?

Well… what would happen is this story…

-X-x-X-

Two figures are seen talking on a beach; one however… is in the water whilst the other stands a few feet away on the sandy beach.

A handsome looking boy of around twenty stares down at the girl figure in the water, all that is visible of her over the waves is her shoulders and face. Around her, long sandy locks the same colour as the sand upon which the man stands, blow about her giving her the appearance of an angel.

The girl appears to be around seventeen and is indeed gorgeous, her skin is a creamy colour and her eyes are the colour of the sea.

This scene could very easily be mistaken for a romantic one what with the sun setting over the horizon of the ocean and giving the perfect setting.

But…

This is not a picture where the air is filled with romance.

This scene…

"I hate you!"

…is filled with a hate and thoughts of revenge.

The girl's eyes were wet with tears which were streaking down her face and falling into the ocean.

The boy sighed, "Look I've told you before, I can't come into the ocean to live with you! But you could come live with me!"

The girl shook her head ferociously, her hair being thrown about like a tornado, "I've told you, I can't!" she screamed in a high pitched voice that could break glass, "I can't just abandon the sea."

"Then you can come back here a few times a week, what's wrong with that?" the boy asked with a desperate look.

The girl glanced up at him with sadness before her eyebrows furrowed and she glared at him with such intensity, that if looks could kill he would already be a corpse, "It's always your way isn't it!?" she screamed, "Always! Whenever I want to do something I have to ask you first, you didn't even let me out of your house! I had to practically beg you to let me come back to the sea!"

By the end the girl was practically screaming in rage, her voice was so high-pitched that the boy was covering his ears in order to stop the terrible noise from reaching his ears.

"You hear me; from this day forth you'll never be allowed to come near this ocean without having thoughts of me drowning you! Never will you, your children, or you children's children be able to swim peacefully in the sea without thinking of me coming to drag you to a watery grave!" her voice was now calmer, however it was only that way so that the boy could hear her hateful words clearly, as she spoke with her voice like ice the boy's face was filled with fear and dread.

"Please… don't do this." He begged taking a step forward so that his right food touched the water moving forward and back on the beach.

"Don't. You. Dare!" she yelled darting forward and making a grab for him with her right hand, the boy gasped and quickly jumped back just missing the long claws that were on the girl's fingers.

As the girl lay on her stomach on the shore, behind her a glittery green tail swayed side to side.

Yes, this girl was a mermaid.

However unlike mermaids heard of in stories, her appearance was quite different.

The scales on her tail continued all the way along her back and stopped at her neck, however they continued along the back of her arms before stopping on the top of her hands where two inch claws emitted from her fingers.

Her eyes were different too; instead of having pupils she had two black slits like cat eyes. Although this didn't diminish the beauty of her eyes, whilst she was glaring ferociously at the human they seemed terrifying.

To top off her alien appearance, as her hair fell forward it displayed two elf-like ears that had green scales on the tips of them that matched her tail. To cover her chest the girl merely had a peice of white cloth that tied around her neck and back.

Yes, she was indeed different.

Smiling in an evil manner she gazed at the human who was sat in the sand staring back at the mermaid with a scared expression. Goosebumps were on his flesh and he was shaking, but whether from the sight of the mermaid or merely the cold whether he did not know.

As the mermaid showed her impossible pure white teeth the boy's eyes were drawn to the canines within them. Although they were nothing like fangs, they were sharper and slightly longer than human's.

"May you and your blood be shadowed by misfortune for eternity." She hissed before rolling back into the water, dipping under the water she propelled under the waves using her tail and sending sprays of water showering the boy.

The boy sat there on the damp sand for a few minutes, watching the waves however after nothing else happened he shakily stood up.

Brushing himself down he glanced outwards to see once more, "Good-bye… Coral."

With that he walked off along the beach leaving a trail of footprints behind him.

-x-X-x

**Basically just the prologue introducing the story, you'll meet the main characters in the next chapters. ^^ **

**P.S. – Rating may change due to mature content. **


	2. The Stubborn & Callous Human

RI-III-NG!

A hand shot out from underneath the covers and brought itself down on the alarm clock, there was a groan as the figure underneath the duvets moved about before sitting up.

The figure was a boy of around eighteen and had honey coloured hair, he was dressed in some boxer shorts and a plain white shirt.

Rubbing his hand on his head he let out a large yawn before opening his eyes to reveal two emerald like pupils.

"Daniel!" a male voice shouted from below, "Are you up yet?"

"Yes!" the boy shouted back.

Letting out a sigh he turned around and proceeded to get changed.

x-X-x

"Here you are Dan my boy."

Daniel grunted as he took the three empty crates, "Why do I have to do this?" he muttered, "I thought you didn't even like me going near the sea."

The man Daniel was talking too was his grandfather Harold who was now around seventy years old. Daniel lived in a large house a quarter of a mile from the ocean; he lived with his grandfather, mother and younger sister.

His parents had divorced when Daniel was five and so his father lived in a hotel not so far away who he visited twice a week.

Back to the story…

"No I said its fine as long as you don't actually go into the water." Harold replied, "Those seas are rough and can easily drown you, so you're fine on the pier and beach but do not go near the sea itself!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, his grandfather always repeated this every week. He had drilled this rule into Daniel's father, who had passed it on to his mother. So together, Daniel had his grandfather, father and mother all reminding him and his sister non-stop to avoid the sea.

You'd think there would be a giant sea monster in it or something.

"I got it, I got it. See ya." He said walking through the back door which he pushed open with his foot.

Going over to the bike he had he groaned, he hated riding this stupid thing in public, let alone with a trailer attached.

But knowing the fish wouldn't deliver itself to his house he placed the three crates into the trailer and hopped onto the bike before riding down the road.

x-X-x

"Thanks Rick." Daniel said putting the crates that were now full of fish back onto his trailer.

He was currently stood on the pier with another man.

"No problem." Rick replied who had sold him the fish, "How's your mum by the way?"

Daniel shrugged, "She's alright, maybe a bit lonely. Who knows, you might be able to help with that." He said hinting.

Rick laughed nervously, "Yeah… well see ya."

Daniel nodded and as Rick walked away he began pushing the bike along, he still needed to rest in order to pull the much heavier weight attached to the bike back home. He was still tired from riding here.

"Oi Rick!" Daniel yelled, "I'm gonna go buy some food, can I leave my bike in your truck?"

Rick who had walked half way down the pier yelled back, "Sure!" without turning around.

Daniel quickly placed the bike and trailer inside the truck at the end of the pier that belonged to Rick; he didn't want to carry it around all day.

"What to do…" he muttered, looking down the beach he saw some guys playing football.

He frowned and shook his head, he wasn't good at making friends and he had already had an encounter with those guys which had ended up in them fighting.

Looking onwards he suddenly spotted two girls in bikini's playing on the water's edge; it was quite warm today so it made sense.

Knowing he was very handsome indeed Daniel walked down the beach with his hands in his pockets, as some of the guys spotted him they merely sent him nasty looks before continuing with their game.

When he was a few feet from the girls he spoke, "Hey ladies."

The girls stopped and looked up at him, one of them was around his age with long blonde hair and quite a revealing red bikini. The other had a brown bob and was wearing a blue two-piece outfit attached to one another by two silver rings on each side.

As Daniel mentally sized them up he knew for sure who he was picking, the blonde easily. With that rack she was indeed top, plus the brown haired girl wasn't as slim so that lost her some points.

He had to admit though, the brown haired girl looked very familiar…

The less beautiful girl frowned, "Who are you?" she asked nastily.

Daniel shrugged, "Danny, I come down here all the time and surf."

Obviously this was a lie.

The brown haired seemed unimpressed but the blonde smiled at this.

"I'm Alexia, this is my friend Robin." She said in a sweet voice.

Daniel was mentally congratulating himself, now that he had her hooked all he had to do was reel her in.

"Alexia, this guy's a jerk. Come on, let's go." Robin muttered.

Alexia frowned, "Stop being like that Robin."

"Yeah, be nice." Daniel taunted in a way that only Robin could tell he was taunting, he was eager to get rid of the friend so he could be alone with big-jugs.

Robin glared at him then looked back at Alexia, "Lexi, he's just another big-headed guy who's only interested in getting into your pants. Let's go."

Robin grabbed Alexia's arm and tried to pull her however Lexi resisted.

"Oh because I'm such a whore…." She said sarcastically pulling away.

Robin's eyes widened, "I didn't mean that."

"Well fine then!" Alexia snapped, "If you think that way then why don't you piss off! The only reason you say these things is because you're jealous you can't get a guy!"

Robin gasped and glanced at Daniel who was staring with a smug expression, throwing him an angry look she yelled, "Fine, be deceived. Just don't come crying to me later!"

With that, Robin ran away angrily along the beach leaving Daniel alone with Alexia.

Perfect.

"Sorry about her." Alexia said walking over to Daniel and wrapping an arm through his.

Daniel smiled down at her, "No problem."

His eyes drifted down to her chest and he had to hold back a grin, her red swimsuit was wet and so it clung to her skin.

Result!

"So where should we go, the beach up there is more… quiet." He said.

Alexia shook her head, "Let's go play in the ocean."

Daniel frowned, it wasn't because he was scared to go in the ocean due to his grandfather's warning but… how dumb could this girl be? He had clearly pointed out a deserted place and he was showing all the right signs for he wanted to do. Were blonds really as dumb as this girl made them out to be?

"Come on." She said, "It doesn't matter if your clothes get wet."

Standing on her tip toes she whispered into his ear, "If they do you can just come to my house which is empty right now, I'll take your clothes off and dry them for you."

As she spoke her lips brushed against his ear and Daniel's ear and by the time she had finished speaking his eyes were wide.

"O-okay then." He said turning around, "Let's go!"

Alexia nodded and pulling his socks, shoes and jacket off Daniel stripped down to his jeans and shirt.

As both of them ran into the ocean Daniel intended on getting his clothes VERY wet indeed.

Completely ignorant of his grandfather's notice he was unaware of what figures were about to come and drag him down.

--

**So this chapter is basically just introducing the human male character, the mermaid will be in the next chapter.**

**Oh and yes, Daniel is indeed a stuck-up, perverted, selfish guy. **


	3. The Selfish & Arrogant Mermaid

**Note: This chapter is about what was happening at the same time as Daniel's chapter.**

x-X-x

Deep under the ocean where aquatic animals inhibited, another type of animal was living there also.

A figure was currently swimming around in circles and loops; it looked exactly like a human from a distance except for the tail that replaced the two legs.

This was a mermaid.

As she slowed down so she was floating in the water her ice blue eyes followed a sardine fish that was swimming past her. It perplexed her that a fish usually in a school should swim by itself.

Swimming up to the fish she grabbed it gently and held it in her right hand making sure not to hurt it with her claws.

The fish wriggled about trying to be free but it was to no avail.

The mermaid's head tilted to the side and her long chocolate coloured hair floated around her. Her tail was the colour of blood and each scale reflected light from it giving her a bright appearance.

As she continued to stare at the fish her two cat-like narrowed and her grip on the fish tightened causing her nails to dig into the fish's skin.

As the blood floated towards her face she grinned and within one split second had thrown her face forward and devoured the fish within a few bites.

As a few remains floated in the water she licked her lips and then rubbed her tongue against her canines with an evil-looking spark in her eyes.

Suddenly she heard herself being called, turning around she found two other figures floating towards her.

Smiling she swam forward to meet the two mermaids there with her, one was a woman of around her forties yet still beautiful whilst the other appeared around fourteen – around three years younger than the brunette mermaid herself.

The woman smiled and opened her mouth to speak; despite the tales of mermaids being able to speak underwater it is infact impossible.

Instead, mermaids communicate in the same was as dolphins. They make a high pitched voice which is their language.

To the mermaid's ears however the noises were as clear as plain English… **(Note: All italic writing is basically the translation of what the mermaid said in her own language)**

_"How are you?" _the woman asked.

The brunette headed girl nodded and smiled, _"I just ate."_

The younger girl chimed in this time, _"The group is moving soon for the winter, as you know the warm whether will soon be over and so we're heading south."_

The younger girl looked exactly like the older one in more or less every way, her hair; eyes and tail were all the same colour. The only difference was that around her chest she wore a black piece of cloth where as the other wore a red piece of cloth.

You may be wondering the names of these three mermaids, but… mermaids have no names.

_"Very well younger sister." _The older one murmured.

Instead… they address one another by their relationship.

_"When we return to these waters eldest daughter, you will be of age and so you know what that means." _The woman spoke.

The eldest daughter nodded, _"Yes mother. I know… I'll have to have a child."_

_"I thought you hated humans mother, especially after what that human did to you." _The youngest sister commented as all three began swimming.

_"I do… but it cannot be helped. In order to keep our race alive we have to produce offspring by using the human men." _The mermaid's mother replied.

The oldest daughter frowned at this, _"I don't see why I have to. Humans are ugly things and the very thought of me imitating one makes me feel sick. Not to mention actually producing a child with one of those vulgar human men that are so perverted. Disgusting!"_

The younger daughter sighed producing bubbles in the water, _"I agree. I feel for you older sister, not to mention there's a chance that even though you go through all this trouble, you may have a human son. Tell me, what would you do if that happens?"_

The mother also glanced towards her oldest daughter this time, curious.

The oldest daughter narrowed her eyes, _"If I ever had a human for offspring I would drown it before it could even take a breathe of air! I would then live with the shame of knowing what monster had been growing inside me."_

Eager to chance the subject their mother spoke, _"Let us hurry, the group intends to leave tonight when the sea is at its highest point. Before then we'll have to collect things."_

The three nodded and were about to swim faster when suddenly they sensed movement in the water and they froze.

Although it was nothing new to sense something, this object that was moving was much more different. The way in which the sound waves travelled was distorted and when it reached the three mermaid's ears it made them cringe.

_"No..."_ the mother murmured, her eyes wide, _"How dare they…"_

The oldest daughter had narrowed her eyes in anger, _"I'll kill them for setting foot in the ocean."_

The youngest daughter was also shaking slightly before she quickly snapped out of it and turned to her family, _"We don't have time! We have to immigrate now or we may lose the group forever! In some months time when we return we can then go upon shore and hunt the family down!"_

The mother glanced at her youngest daughter and nodded, _"Your sense is correct, let us go…"_

But before they could move the eldest daughter had already swam a few feet away, hissing she said, _"No. I refuse to let the family that ruined mother's life wander into the ocean when she clearly threatened them that if they came in we would drown them. I intend to fulfil that threat."_

_"But older sister…" _

_"No 'buts' about it." _The older sister snapped, _"I'm going and that's that! And don't you dare come after me!"_

With that said she span around in the water and using her tail propelled forward as she headed to the shore.

Meanwhile Daniel who was currently playing in the ocean was oblivious to the murderous-thinking creature after him.

x-X-x

**When my friend Katie read this she sent me weird looks lol, I think it's mainly because of the mermaid's behaviour. Unlike in things like the 'Little Mermaid' these mermaids have quite dark personalities… **


	4. Crates of Fish & Collapsing Girls

As Daniel swam in the water that was around eight foot deep with Alexia, he grinned, swimming over to her she suddenly said, "Isn't it heaving wearing all that?"

Daniel's grin widened, "Guess I'll just strip down to my boxers then."

Alexia nodded as Daniel took his pants and shirt off and threw them onto the beach, glad with what was happening he couldn't make the grin go away.

"Daniel…" Alexia said in a warm voice as she came around the back of him placing her hands on his shoulders, "I want you to close your eyes."

Daniel obeyed eager to know what she was doing.

As her hands left his shoulders and he heard splashing he waited…

After half a minute though he grew impatient and opening his eyes looked around, where had she gone?

"Over here!"

Turning his head Daniel found Alexia standing on the beach with the boys who had been playing football and somehow Robin had returned aswell.

"What?" he asked confused.

She smiled and suddenly Daniel realised that in her hands she held all his clothes, smirking she yelled, "That's what you get for messing with my friend?"

As Daniel glanced towards Robin it all came flooding back to him and he realised why she had been familiar. She was a girl he had a one-night fling with before dumping and leaving her.

As they all laughed on the beach and turned and ran Daniel cursed, he only had his boxers on now and he had just been duped.

Sighing he swam forward till he was in the shallow waters, the people on the beach had long since run off with his clothes and he could only guess the guys intended to have a fun time with the girls.

Damn it…

Suddenly he heard a splash, turning his head he looked in the waters to find a girls head bouncing along the waves some way off. As he glanced at her she suddenly dipped her hand back under…

"Huh?" he asked puzzled.

When nothing resurfaced he guessed it had been maybe a seal or something, he hadn't been close enough to see anything really and had only spotted a brown head of hair with what he had thought a face underneath.

He could have easily been mistaken…

Sighing he walked up the beach, despite the warm whether he was freezing and wondered if he could borrow any clothes from Rick. Oh well, it wasn't like he was bothered about his clothes, he had hated them anyway and it wasn't like anybody was going to hate seeing his body.

x-X-x

"Thanks Rick!" he yelled as he walked away from the pier whilst pushing his bike away, he was wearing some shorts and a shirt. Not the best but they'd do.

As he waited at the road he sighed, he had been so close to getting Alexia…

Oh well.

Plenty of other girls to choose from.

Suddenly a hand tapped his shoulder, turning around his eyes widened. Stood before him was possible the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen.

Stood before him was a girl hardly younger than him with long brown hair that was currently wet and fell mid-way down her back. Two sunglasses hid her eyes and she was wearing a shirt that was way too long for her… it came down to her thighs and the sleeves covered her hands.

Even so… from what he could see of her he could tell she had a lovely body and her lips were a deep cherry red. It seemed she had recently been swimming as she was wet all over which made the shirt cling to her and although the shirt was red and wasn't see through he doubted her wearing a bra.

"Wow…" he murmured, maybe this was to make up for the incident later on. He may not be sure about the existence of God but right now he owed him.

She smiled and spoke, "Hi."

As she spoke she kept her lips close together and her voice seemed somewhat forced yet it was still beautiful.

Daniel grinned, "Hey, can I help you?"

"In a way." She replied.

Daniel placed an arm around her, "Tell me."

She seemed to flinch at the contact and tremble slightly but hey, what girl wouldn't when a gorgeous guy touched them.

"Would you mind… if we went somewhere more private?" she asked.

Daniel's eyes lit up, "S-sure."

He couldn't believe his luck!

Daniel was just about to take a step forward with the mysterious girl when she froze and fell on to her knees.

"Whoah, you all right?" he asked, crouching down besides her.

"Damn it… I'm not used to imitating these stupid beings." She muttered.

"Eh?" Daniel asked.

She let out a frustrated sigh and grabbing his shirt pulled him forward, Daniel's eyes widened when he saw her fingers. The size of her nails! Did she ever cut them?

She growled and using her other hand took her sunglasses off, Daniel froze at the sight of them. Her pupils were weird; they touched the top and bottom of her iris like a cat eyes did.

She grinned at his reaction, "That's it… look into my eyes."

Daniel didn't even need to be told, her eyes were beautiful. Despite the weird pupils the shade of blue that they were was unbelievable. It seemed to have all the different shades of blue within it, around the pupil it was the lightest and as it went out the blue got a shade darker until the rim was nearly black.

"Now…" she said in something resembling a hiss, "You will take me to your house where your family are, understood?"

Daniel frowned and pulled away, "Why?"

The look on the girl's face was unbelievable; she seemed shocked that he had even asked that, "H-how did you look away?" she asked.

"What'cha on about?" Daniel asked.

The girl let go of his shirt and placing her sunglass back on gazed at the pavement, "A human who can resist my order… how? Is it me whose not doing it right? No… I did everything as said."

As she rambled on to herself Daniel looked around, there wasn't many people on the street as it was dinner meaning most would be having lunch.

Those that were passing sent curious looks to the girl before moving on, obviously not keen to know about her.

Suddenly Daniel heard a loud clap, looking down he found the girl lying on the floor.

"What the hell?" he cried crouching down and glancing at her, the clap had been the sound made when she fell to the ground.

Unsure what to do he looked around before looking back at the girl, suddenly something drew his attention though. Pushing a piece of her hair back he found her ears to be pointed… some birth defect? Maybe it was linked to her eyes and nails?

Not only that but their appeared to be some sort of red fish scales on the tips of them, frowning he wondered who this girl was.

Knowing he couldn't leave her here he picked her up using all his strength, when he had her in his arms he grunted. She was heavy…

Breathing heavily he looked down, he would rather just dump her on somebody else but she was so beautiful… and she had asked to see his family.

Maybe… just maybe he should take her to his house.

Walking over to his bike he positioned himself so that he was sat on the end of the bike with the girl sat in front of him between his arms. It would be difficult to get home with her but hey… he could cope.

Sighing he began peddling home with the crates of fish in his trailer and one girl in his arms.


End file.
